


sketchy video titles || donghae/henry

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [7]
Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movies Henry <strike>pirated</strike> <em>legally downloaded</em> for their movie night are pretty questionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sketchy video titles || donghae/henry

The last kernel has popped in the microwave when Donghae’s doorbell rings. The man goes to the door, getting a faceful of Henry in the tiny peeping hole, his grin widened comically by the fish eye effect of the lenses. Donghae unbolts the door and lets the younger guy in, waiting for Henry to take his shoes off.

“About time you arrived. You didn’t even answer my text, where have you been?” the elder complains. “And how did you get in?” he suddenly asks, because he certainly didn’t buzz the pest in.

“A pretty lady was leaving the building as I approached and I chatted her up. Sorry, I didn’t notice the time flying,” Henry explains with a nonchalant shrug as they head to the living room, and a smug smile at the memory of the girl’s flustered face (nevermind that she was more freaked out than interested in him).

Donghae sighs. He heads back in the kitchen, throwing a, “Set things up while I take the food,” over his shoulder.

Henry salutes him and shouts yessir! before taking his laptop out of his messenger bag and places it on the floor by the large TV, fumbling with the cable to connect the devices and have a better screen for the films especially ~~pirated~~ _legally downloaded_ for the occasion.

Donghae enters the room as Henry’s movies folder loads on his flat screen, a six-pack in a hand, a bowl of fresh popcorns in the other, and a bag of flavored chips held lightly but firmly under each arm. He miraculously doesn’t spill nor break anything, since his attention is focused more on the titles of the films Henry collected than on setting the munchies on the coffee table opposite the couch.

“Fast & Furious 69? I mean, the saga _is_ getting long, but I don’t think they got that many episodes…

“Indiana Jones and the broken rubber? Really, now.

“The lord of the cockrings?! Seriously, what kind of movies did you download?” Donghae explodes, sounding almost offended. Why did he even hope for a typical, ‘boring’ movie night when he invited _Henry_ , of all people?

“Nothing tickles your fancy?” Henry asks, apparently oblivious to the elder’s slight discomfort. “Wanna change genre, maybe some horror?”

“No thank you, “ Donghae refuses firmly, “I don’t stomach the real deal well enough, I’d probably be scarred for life by these renditions, if the previous titles are enough indication of what kind of films you really brought.” He shivers in barely contained disgust, shoving a handful of chips in his mouth to distract himself.

“When all else fails, let’s go with some good ol’ Disney: Peenocchio, Cinderbella, 7 dwarves for Snow White…” Henry lists off, but is quickly shut down.

“No, nopity, nope. Fuck’s sake, don’t ruin the classics.”

Henry harrumph. “Ugh, so picky.” He goes further down the folder, eventually spotting a sure winner.

“Hey, I got your favorite! Titanic!”

“Something tells me it’s not the real one,” Donghae bites back, eyeing suspiciously between Henry’s face and his blasted list of questionable movies. “Where did you even get them from?”

At Henry’s suggestive eyebrow wiggle, he regrets asking.

“Wanna download some--”

“NO.”


End file.
